Fruits Basket 718
by Noisulli
Summary: Takes place after the series ends. It's a new year of school with new students with some knowing the Sohma family secret. How do they know this secret and can they be trusted? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

This is the first fanfic I've written over the story. The first time I saw the trailer of it, I fell in love with it. I now have the whole series and my friends love it too. We hope that maybe they'll come out with a second season. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the show just the ones that were never in it.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tohru sat in her seat in the class and listened to what the teacher had to teach. Kyo leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Yuki wrote down notes and made sure he understood everything by asking questions.  
  
There was a knock at the down and all of the students looked to it wondering who was there. The door slid open as a boy stood there with the principal right behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your class but you have a new student. His name's Kiri Hemor and I hope your students will except him," the principal said.  
  
The new student walked into the class and looked at the other students who looked straight back at him. He then looked to the teacher to try and forget that he was put on the spot.  
  
"Well, now. I guess you can take a seat right over there. Behind Yuki," the teacher said. The student sat down in his seat and the class continued on their lessons.  
  
Class ended with some of the kids hanging around the school grounds. Kyo, Hana, and Uo were at a desk playing 'Rich Man, Poor Man' with Uo winning and Kyo arguing.  
  
Kiri sat in his desk and watched from afar as the game went on. Tohru saw him sitting there and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello, there. My name's Tohru Honda," she said as she sat down in a desk nearby.  
  
"Uh, hi," the boy replied. "Um, would you by any chance know anyone that goes by the name Sohma?"  
  
Before Tohru could answer, Momiji and Hatsuharu walked into the classroom and went over to Tohru.  
  
"Hey, Tohru!" Momiji yelled as he ran over to her side.  
  
Hatsuharu looked around and asked, "Where's Yuki?"  
  
"Oh, he had a meeting he had to go to," Tohru answered as Kiri stood up and walked over to where the game was taking place.  
  
"Cheap trick, Yankee!" Kyo yelled, as he knew that he was going to lose the game.  
  
The new student stood behind Kyo and looked at the cards he had. He then said, "You do know there is a way for you to win. I should know. My brothers and my sister told me all the secrets to it. You need to do this."  
  
Kiri took Kyo's cards and did a move that won him the game. Uo was surprised herself and the kids watching were impressed. Kiri just gave out an innocent smile to them all.  
  
"That was amazing! How'd you know to do that?" the boys that were watching asked.  
  
Kiri smiled and said, "Well, living with my family you seem to learn a lot, especially tricks to games."  
  
"Hey, why don't you play against me right now. I need a challenge and Kyo doesn't put up one," Uo said as she shuffled the cards.  
  
"You have yourself a........." Kiri said as a second voice interrupted, "Kiri, are you ready to go?"  
  
The kids looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young man their age standing there. His face was calm as he looked to the others that looked at him.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Kiri?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Kiri said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. He began walking to the other boy as he said, "I'll play you tomorrow, Uo. Oh, and if you really want a challenge, you should play our sister. She's the best."  
  
Kiri waved as he disappeared out the door. The other boy stared at the people and looked to Hatsuharu who looked straight at him. He then looked away and said, "You'll all see me tomorrow. My name's Yuni Hemor and if any of you do anything to harm my little brother, you'll have to answer to me."  
  
He turned his back to all the students and walked out of view leaving them in suspense. Hatsuharu gave a small laugh and said, "It's been a while since I've seen him around."  
  
Momiji looked at him and asked, "You mean you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, the first time I met him, though, I was 'Black Haru'. He just watched as I yelled at everything and even laughed to get my attention. I did fight him and he did beat me. When I went back to being 'White Haru', he asked if I was all right and the two of us became friends," Hatsuharu said with a smile.  
  
"Wait. Kiri did ask me if I knew the Sohmas. Did you know who Kiri was when you met his older brother?" Tohru asked as she listened for an answer.  
  
Haru thought for a second and then said, "To tell you the truth, I never knew he had a brother."  
  
"Haru, I don't remember you ever telling me about a Yuni," Momiji said.  
  
"Well, it has been about ten years since the last time I saw him. I do remember the day he left," Haru said looking out the window. He gave out a sigh and said, "Well, I guess we should be leaving now, Momiji. We'll see you tomorrow, Tohru."  
  
"Bye-bye, Tohru," Momiji smiled as he followed Haru out of the classroom.  
  
Tohru walked over to her two friends and Kyo and watched as Kyo lost miserably to Uo and Hana both.  
  
"I knew you weren't a challenge to me, Kyo," Uo said as she looked to he final result of the game.  
  
"You, bitch, you used that trick Kiri used in the last game!" Kyo yelled with so much fury.  
  
"Don't be such a sore loser, Kyo-Kyo," one of the boy's teased.  
  
Before he could say anything, Tohru said, "We should be heading back already."  
  
"Fine," Kyo said as he threw the cards in his hand to the desk. He grabbed his bag and followed Tohru out of the room.  
  
The two walked out of the school and saw Kiri leaning against the wall. He looked to the two and smiled.  
  
"Kiri, what are you doing here? I thought your brother took you home," Tohru said as she looked at him.  
  
"No, I have to wait for him to get Yu. Yu was supposed to wait here but if you know him, he gets bored and goes exploring. I know where he is. He's at the store finding something to eat," Kiri smiled.  
  
"How do you know he didn't just go home?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Well, you might not be able to notice between me and Yuni but we're twins or should I say quadruplets. Three boys and one girl. Only Yu and I actually look alike. I'm sure you'll meet him tomorrow," Kiri said. "Well, I ask just one favor. Would I by any chance be able to leave with you two?"  
  
"But what about your brother?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. Once he finds Yu, he'll know where I am," Kiri laughed. "Now, let's go before he returns."  
  
He followed the two all the way to Shigure's house and was fascinated with the scenery there.  
  
"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Shigure," he said with his usual smile. "Now what might your name be?"  
  
"It's Kiri. Kiri Hemor. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kiri said with a childish smile. "So this house belongs to you, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, and Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki live here all the days of the year. I wonder have you heard of me from my books?" Shigure asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't read that much, but since I now know a novelist, I'll look you up," Kiri said. "Well, homework here I come!"  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper and began drawing. Tohru tried to see what he was drawing but he covered it up.  
  
An hour past by and Yuki walked into the house to see that Tohru had made dinner. Yuki went to the table and sat down to see Kiri leaning against the wall asleep with the piece of paper in his hands. Tohru put down the food she made and Kiri woke up to see Yuki.  
  
"I was just wondering. Would your name happen to end with Sohma?" Kiri asked as he sat up.  
  
Yuki looked at him and answered, "Yes, why?"  
  
"Yuki Sohma, huh?" Kiri asked. "It's been ten years since I've seen you."  
  
"Have we met before?" Yuki asked.  
  
Kiri looked to the side and said, "Uh-huh. You were the boy that turned into the rat."  
  
***THE END***  
  
The end to my first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Please send me a review! And I'm sure chapter 2 will come out soon enough. I'll even take ideas from you, as well.  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The start of Chapter 2. I hope I have reviewers! Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it! I wonder. Who's everyone's favorite character? Please answer in the review! ^_^ Disclaimer: I own no one from the show except the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kiri looked to the side and said, "We met about ten years ago. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me. I was one of the kids that were there when that girl tripped and fell on you. You turned into a rat."  
  
"But how does he know? You said Hatori erased all of those children's memories," Tohru said looking to Yuki.  
  
"So that's why they didn't remember. After I saw it happen, I ran back to my brother Yuni. I didn't tell him anything but the two of us went home and two days after that, we moved," Kiri said as he smiled a fake smile. "I do ask why you did turn into a rat."  
  
"Have you told anyone?" Shigure asked.  
  
"No one but my brothers and sister who kind of figured it out. You know how twins can have a bond? Well, let's just say it's a bond between me and my three other sides," Kiri said. "It confuses a seven year old who doesn't know why a boy changed into a rat. Please tell me after like ten years of it being on my mind."  
  
"It's a curse," Kyo said looking to the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, well, if we were to be hugged by anyone of the opposite gender then we change into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac," Shigure said.  
  
The door slid open and a boy stood there saying, "You mean it's not only that boy who turns into a rat. It's the whole freaking twelve animal members."  
  
"Who the hell are you!?!" Kyo yelled as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that unless you want to be found with your head merged with the floor!" the boy yelled. "And I do mean it!"  
  
"Yu, don't talk to him like that!" Kiri said as he stood to his feet. "Come here and sit down unless you want it three against one tonight."  
  
"Yu?" Shigure asked.  
  
Kiri gave him a smile and said, "This is one of my brothers. His name is Yu and he's older than me."  
  
"Will anyone answer my question!" Yu yelled as he sat down at Kiri's feet.  
  
"Yes, the curse has twelve members including the cat that turn into the animals," Tohru said. "Would you like something to eat, Yu?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and gave out a small laugh. "Why not? I'm already here so I'll eat."  
  
"So how was your journey at the store?" Kiri asked as he sat back down.  
  
Yu sighed, "It was all right. Here I bought this for you."  
  
Yu threw an object to Kiri who looked at what it was. Kiri smiled as he opened the piece of candy. He broke it in half and held a piece to his brother.  
  
"Thanks, now let's eat this wonderful food that Tohru has made for us all," Yu said. He took a bite out of the food and said, "So what animals can you turn in to?"  
  
"I transform into the dog and Kyo here turns into the cat," Shigure said as he stuck a piece of food in his mouth.  
  
"Tohru, this is awesome food. I never thought such good food was possible," Kiri smiled.  
  
"Especially with our cook being a horrible, awful one that burns everything she tries to make. Today was her turn and I'm glad I came here to this wonderful food," Yu laughed. "3.........2.........1."  
  
The door slid open to show a girl standing there panting out of breath. She staggered over to Kyo and fell on him from exhaustion.  
  
Kyo transformed to his cat form and the girl just smiled and cuddled him in her arms. Kiri then said, "Uh, Yumi, please stop hugging Kyo."  
  
"Kyo?" the girl asked as she looked to the cat. "It's just a cat."  
  
"I think they mean the cat is just like the boy who turned into the rat," Yuni said as he walked into the room. He sat down and took a bit of the food. "Hey, this food's better than yours is, Yumi."  
  
She gave him a death glare as she released Kyo from her grip. She looked to Yuki and stopped to stare at Shigure. She gave out a blush as she said, "You're cute."  
  
Shigure gave a blush as Yu yelled, "Oh, for crying out loud, go find a room! And anyway he's like ten years older than you are! Which means he was ten when you were born!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! I didn't say anything about that girl you saw at the store when I found you," Yumi complained. "How rude I am? My name is Yumi Hemor. I'm the oldest out of these three foolish boys."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Yuki Sohma and this is my cousin Shigure Sohma. And the cat is Kyo," Yuki said.  
  
"Oh, and my name is Tohru Honda," she smiled.  
  
There was a puff of smoke and Kyo just sat there completely naked. Yumi laughed along with her brothers at the embarrassing sight as Tohru turned her gaze from him.  
  
"Here you go," Kiri smiled handing him the clothes he was wearing.  
  
Kyo took them out of his hands and ran out of the room to change. Yu looked to Shigure and said, "I guess when you transform back since you aren't wearing the clothes you were, you're naked. How funny that could be in a bad situation."  
  
"Is Hatsuharu like that too?" Yuni asked as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Oh, so you know Haru. Yes, he's the year of the cow," Shigure said.  
  
"Year of the cow? What do you mean by year?" Yuni asked as he took another bite of the food.  
  
"Okay, to shorten this thing out there are thirteen members of the Sohma family that can turn into the twelve animals of the Zodiac including the cat. I turn into the dog, Yuki the rat, and as you saw, Kyo the cat," Shigure said. "We only turn into the animals when we are hugged by a person of the opposite gender or whenever we are under a lot of stress."  
  
"So whenever Haru is hugged by a girl, he'll turn into a cow?" Yuni said. "So I take it not that many people know about the secret. Just the people who are a part of it and the people who just found out like Kiri."  
  
"I was just wondering. We've kept this for like ten years and doesn't your family have a head that has to know about this?" Yumi asked. "If you do, then I hope I get to meet him to tell him."  
  
"Yes, we do. His name's Akito Sohma and well, it'd be your choice to meet him. You see, for Tohru he decided to let her keep her memory but for you and your brothers, he might think differently and decide that you all have your memories erased of our family secret," Shigure said.  
  
"Erased? You mean we would forget everything about you all?" Kiri said in a hurt kind of voice.  
  
Yu narrowed his eyes and said, "Whoever this Akito guy is has some nerve to decide that. For crying out loud, he's already brought fear into my little brother. If he even tries to do such a thing, he'll have to answer to me."  
  
"For once he's being serious. I agree but in a way he does have the right to do that," Yuni said.  
  
".........traitor," Yu said with his eyes wide. "How could you agree to such a thing as that! It's wrong I tell you! I don't want Kiri to forget anything because our memories mean more to us than it does to you! Come on, Kiri. We're leaving. We'll see you at school."  
  
Yu grabbed Kiri by the hand and led him out the door. Yuni looked to the side and said nothing.  
  
"What was that about?" Kyo asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Well, if this Akito wants us to forget everything about the Sohmas, then it means he has to forget about the friend he made. You see we all seemed to had made a friend that was from the Sohma family," Yumi said. "My friend was a boy who was sad at the time. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder as I asked why he was sad. He told me it was about his mother."  
  
"The day Kiri saw Yuki transform was the day I made friends with Haru. He was in his black form but nonetheless we became friends. Before I said goodbye to him I gave him one of my necklaces," Yuni said. "I guess I could forget it because we could just become friends again."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we're boring you all at the moment. I guess you could schedule a meeting to when we could meet this Akito, Shigure," Yumi said. "Let's go, Yuni. We'll see you at school."  
  
The two disappeared out of sight as Tohru cleaned up the table. She stood there for a moment and said, "It would be nice to have someone other than me to talk to about the Sohma family secret."  
  
"I agree it would be nice, Tohru, but that's all up to Akito," Shigure said.  
  
***THE END***  
  
The end to yet another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please send me a review and also tell me which is your favorite character from the show. Until next time! See ya!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


End file.
